Rand, Atton Rand
by Fox Lupine
Summary: Atton questions his consience following the exiles attempt on Kavars life, which leads to his and Mandalore's lives being the last things standing between the exile and the Lost Jedis survival. Please R & R
1. Realisation

**Rand, Atton Rand- chapter 1**

**Chapter 1- Realisation**

Rehla sat in the security office, flicking through the cameras. She was always alert and paranoid these days, but somehow did not hear her apprentice, Atton, step into the room with her.

_How do I say this?_

"Rehla?" he greeted, but she gave an involuntary twitch. She turned and brushed her long brown hair out of the way, gripping her Vibrosword tightly as though expecting an attack. When she saw it was him she relaxed, and sat back down swiftly, without a word.

"Rehla?" he repeated

She sighed "Shouldn't you be flying the ship?" she gave him a hard stare "Were you planning on staying on this moon forever?"

"Yeah" he joked "Nice scenery"

"Just get back into the cockpit" she insisted "Now!"

Atton stepped forwards cautiously, unwilling to upset her further "Listen, Rehla, we need to talk"

"About?"

"Kavar"

She turned around to face him now, and the transformation was incredible. Before a tough Jedi, now a scared child "I…I'm sorry Atton. You know I don't want to disappoint you, I really didn't want to disappoint you" she sniffed

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I promise, next time he won't get away" she vowed "I'll follow him back to Malachor if it comes to it" she smiled sweetly, wiping away the tears

Atton was amazed "What are you talking about? You really think I came in here to scold you?" he shook his head "I DON'T want you killing Kavar!"

"What?" she snapped, the tough Jedi again

He walked circles in the room, furious "he tried to save you the day you were exiled, you know that!"

"But he didn't" she replied coldly

"If you attack him again…"Atton began "If you-"

"You'll what?" she screeched. In one quick motion she stood and held her blade to his throat. One wrong move and he'd die "Out with it!"

_I really didn't think this through well_

"I'll, I'll leave" he stuttered "Who'll fly the ship?"

"The Droid"

"Oh"

There was an awkward pause, during which Atton was afraid even to breathe, before Mandalore stepped into the room

"Listen, I decided- what the hell?"

Before Atton could say anything Rehla explained "Atton was just leaving" she smiled sweetly "He decided to stay with your clan"

Mandalore was suspicious "Really?"

"No!" Atton whispered

The Soldier understood and rose his blaster rifle "Let him go Rehla"

Rehla now grabbed Atton and spun him around, holding him as a shield. He could feel the tip of her blade pressed against his neck "Why" she mocked "Don't I just kill him now?"

"Where's the Honour in that, Rehla?" he reasoned

"I'm no Mandalorians" she snapped "I hate Mandalorians, remember. I used you to get to Onderon, and that was it! I'd never follow your rule"

Mandalore nodded "I understand, but can you really kill him?"

Atton looked at Mandalore pleadingly

"Can you kill Atton?"

Rehla's hold on Atton relaxed and he pushed grabbed her arm and twisted it around, narrowly missing slitting his wrist upon her blade. He backed towards Mandalore, his blaster pistols drawn, aiming all the time.

"Lets go" Mandalore said "Come Atton"

Atton stopped

"She's going to leave you here with us anyway" Mandalore insisted "Lets get you out of here alive"

_I lost_

He nodded and Mandalore strolled towards the ships exit ramp. Before he left he asked one question

"Rehla" he holstered his pistols "Why wouldn't you kill me?"

"Because I actually like you" she answered bitterly "You're right Atton, I've discovered the true power of the force, but I haven't….fallen" she sheathed her Vibrosword "Next time we meet, you die, so stay away from me" She sat down

Atton hung his head and walked down the hall, through the bridge, and out of the ship. He could almost hear Kreia laughing, the Zabrak moral Dilemma, and the droids wheels as he busied around the ship he once flew

Coming soon-

Part 2- Mandalore pride


	2. Mandalores Pride

**Rand, Atton Rand**

**Chapter 2- Mandalore's Pride**

"They just left" Mandalore told Atton. Mandalore told the miserable ex-pilot who had been kicked off of the Ebon Hawk. The pathetic fool who couldn't keep a Jedi EXILE from killing.

_Goddamnit!_

Mandalore put his hand on the scoundrels shoulder "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, you did what you could" he meant it

"I did what I could?" Atton spat on the grassy camp "I let her get away to kill the others, the republics only hope. What I could do wasn't good enough!"

Mandalore stepped back and shrugged "True"

Atton went back to checking out the grass. It felt like an eternity of him just staring at the ground surrounding his own two feet. He figured by the time he looked up he would know the Grass like the back of his own hand, could get a job here with the Mandalorians gardening or something.

_Okay, now this is when you know you're losing it_

When Atton finally looked up, Mandalore was over by the workbench, working on his double bladed sword, sharpening it, improving the grip. It was just like a Mandalorian. When he wasn't fighting he was creating tools for fighting.

"Mandalore?"

The veteran didn't glance away from his work

"What made you help her?" Atton asked "You guys aren't exactly FOND of Jedi"

Mandalore remained silent

"Why won't you tell me?"

Nothing

"What are you hiding" Atton spat. He found himself standing ready to strike.

_What am I doing?_

This was Ridiculous. He didn't want to hurt Mandalore. As he went to turn away, however, Mandalore started laughing.

"You want to know all about me?" he laughed "I'm not sure you can comprehend it, the meaning my story has"

Atton responded with the cliché "Try me"

Mandalore sat down on the workbench and fingered his blade. "I served with Reven"

"OOO! So?"

"It's a bigger deal than you realise, kid" he leant back into the wall "The war ended when Reven intervened, you know that, the republic wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise" he paused "During the Jedi civil war I was a merc. Met her on Taris where I was working for the local average Joe crime lord. The Ebon Hawk was his originally, but the sith had quarantined the rock, so Reven, some Twi'lek, a Republic soldier, a wookie, and the famous Bastila of the Jedi stole it before the sith destroyed it"

Atton was listening with rapt attention

"What I'm saying is we went through a lot, all of us. We stopped Malak. Revens strength, her power wasn't exactly flattered by the stories. It was….she was brilliant, would have made a worthy Mandalore herself"

"How does this…."

"I'm getting to it" he paused then continued "Once Malak was defeated, Reven was honoured. The people loved her and she truly loved them. She was a hero, and, I believe, the true essence of the light side. Before meeting her I was a merc. Now I'm Mandalore. Bringing together my brothers to deal with the scum that dare threaten the peace I contributed to bringing"

"The Sith?"

"Exactly" he laughed

"Mandalore…" he began "What's your real name?"

Mandalore stopped laughing "I'll tell you when I believe you worthy" he promised "I'll provide you with a shuttle, go to Nar shadda and save Zez-Kai Ell"

Atton stood "What about you?"

"I'll keep the army ready to move in on your orders"

Attons heart swelled with pride

_I'm the "General" now The "Hero_

Before he left he had to ask "What was I supposed to learn from this?"

Mandalore sheathed his blade and rose his blaster. He left a Carbon burn n the wall

"No one screws with Mandalore"


	3. Happy hunting

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Okay, still no reviews at this point, but…Oh dear god PLEASE review? Hopefully this long chapter ill make up for the unusually short too you've jus read. It's time we got Atton some allies.

Disclaimer- If I owned any of Star wars characters, story, ect, you'd be playing this. Not reading it.

**Chapter 3- Happy Hunting**

Atton stepped down off of the shuttle, staring fondly around the landing pad. The so called "beauty" of Dxun, or even the Telos restoration zones, couldn't compare to this corrupt metropolis.

"Hey, you, you there!"

Atton tuned towards the landing pads entrance, the only way off, save a deadly, god knows how far, fall, to see a…he couldn't think what that particular species was called right now. The flying bug thingies.

"Yes?" Atton greeted, as politely as possible

"What you think you doing?" he asked "I got another ship coming in! You can't land there"

"Another ship?"

_Damn, Didn't think of that_

"The Ebon Hawk's due in one hour!" he spat "If you don't move right now-"

"The Ebon Hawk?" Atton interrupted

_I beat her here!_

"Yeah, the Ebon-"

"Listen" he told the creature "I have to go NOW, I don't have time. Sell the ship to cover the fee okay?" he added "Just make sure you leave it a day or something, give the Hawk some trouble"

"Kid, You're letting me sell a Mandalorian shuttle, I'll gladly sabotage it if you want"

Atton beamed "Thanks"

With that, he took off towards Nar Shadda's life to find the Jedi

Meanwhile in the Dock sector, a bounty hunter was accepting a call that sounded important. It was from the Sojurn. Ship of the commander of the republic fleet, Admiral Onassi.

"Is this Mira?" the admiral asked, scratching his chin

Mira smiled "It could well be, providing this actually IS admiral Carth Onassi?"

The admiral smiled "I assure you it is me, and I know it is you"

"Why did you contact me?" she asked, cutting right to the chase

"Your reputation exceeds you" he complimented "We are in need of…now a bounty hunter, per se, but…..we need you to protect someone"

An alarm went off inside the redheaded hunter "I'm already watching the Jedi Exile, if that's-"

"No" he assured her "We understand you have been approached to protect her, we need you to keep one of her ex companion's safe, f-"

"From HER?"

"We understand this may conflict your other contract, but we merely wish him protected until we can pick him up from the smugglers moon, Could you help us?"

Mira considered "What's the contract worth for me?"

The admiral paused, and turned to ask something of a woman standing in the room. She nodded.

"We will pay you 3000 credits for your trouble" he offered

Mira leaned forward, and tensed "The hell? I thought the republic was tight on credits as the moment. Why are you spending so much on a bounty hunter?"

The admiral considered "Okay then, if you've got 20 minutes, I'll explain…."

"A hit of Juma" Atton told the bartender bitterly "And keep 'em coming"

He had arrived on Nar Shadaa over an hour ago, and still no luck.

_Seriously, how hard can it be to find a goddamn Jedi?_

What's more, he had close to no money. Rehla had handled the group's credits before. He supposed Booze probably wasn't the best thing to be spending money on, but hey, what the hell.

The Bartender handed him his drink "So what brings you to this damned moon?"

Atton looked at him quizzically

"Hey, I'm supposed to make conversation, right?"

Atton laughed "Hey, you know any Pazzak players here? I need money fast" he added "I'm a great player"

The man shook his head "That's what they all say. Go outside and head across the hall. The passwords Holdout"

Atton thanked him and paid for his drink

10 minutes later Atton sat in a game with Geraldi, one of the best players on Nar Shadda. Atton had to admit he deserved that title. They were tied with two wins each, and Atton had only one side deck card left, whereas his opponent had 3.

He wiped away some sweat from his forehead. Geraldi's score was 19. Atton could only way with a 20 now, but was currently on 16. he had a -1 side deck card though. It was all up to lady luck now.

Atton had never cheated a game before, but the fact was he would have today if he could have. He only had 200 credits, and the bet had been 1000. If he lost, he'd probably have what he owed taken out of his kneecaps.

He closed his eyes and drew a card. 4.

Atton jumped up and punched the air "YES!" he cried. Looks like the scoundrels luck's still a factor

Unfortunately, upon seeing the card, Geraldi had drawn his pistol, and was aiming it at Atton chest.

_Uh ho_

A feeling of dread swept over him "Hey, err, Geraldi?"

The alien said something in his own language

"What, were we…were we playing Nar Shadda rules? I thought blasters were supposed to stay in their….Please don't hurt me!"

"Credits" he hissed "Motioning to the table"

Atton hastily emptied his pockets and put everything he had down. The bastard began to scoop up the money, once he had it all he fired a shot at Atton and sprinted out of the door.

The pain was unbearable. But amidst the stealing, kicking, and all the laughter directed at his body slumped against the wall, an act of kindness took hold of one person.

Some redheaded chick, who apparently wasn't shy, Atton couldn't help but notice, picked him up and slung him over her shoulders.

Atton blacked out.


	4. Conflicted

**Rand, Atton Rand- chapter 1**

Hey, this part focuses more on Mira's involvement. Please R and R

Disclaimer- I don't….well you know the rest

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 4- Conflicted**

Mira, the best and most beautiful bounty hunter on Nar Shadda, the smugglers moon, stared at the unconscious rouge on her apartment floor that was supposed to be the hope of the republic.

_THAT'S JUST SAD_

Mira was disappointed. When the republic had contacted her she had felt honoured. She believed a figure with the power to save Telos, Kashyyk, and all the other war ravaged planets would be more powerful. She guessed her involvement wouldn't be that deep.

_Beaten by a common thug_

She shook her head and left. She had a contact to meet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"If it comes down to it though-"

"I understand" the elderly man said "Why though, is this important?"

Mira shook her head "The exile just came from Ondoron where she allied herself with General Vaklu, surely that means something? I'm going with what I think is right!"

The Jedi master nodded "And what then, will you do?" he added "If they were to face each other?"

"As I said, she'll be killed"

"By you?" there was a note of amusement in his voice "A bounty hunter versus a Jedi war veteran…."

"Whatever it takes" she said firmly

"You would oppose me?"

"Whatever it takes" she repeated

He sighed "You would have made a fine Sentinel, huntress" he paused "Do what you will"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Atton awoke in some apartment, not remembering much except that he was in a LOT of pain. He struggled to stand before realising he was naked.

_Oh yeah, the redhead!_

He looked around desperately, and spotted his clothes. After getting changed though, he was still unable to find his weapons or armour.

_Great, hostile planet, no protection_

He sighed deeply and left the apartment

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How the hell did I lose him?" was all Mira was asking herself

She decided to search the docks one last time. Heading back in the caught a glimpse of green light.

_Is that a sabre?_

She crouched down and climbed over the shuttle beside her. She clambered onto the next walkway and the landing pad, before taking out her binoculars.

It was a woman in hurried conversation with a Zabrak, they were apparently arguing. Some Old lady was jus laughing.

_Looks more like one of the sith to me_

Just then a large paw grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the rail.

_Hanharr_

"Are you mad?" she asked in-between pants "Hear in front of everyone? You'd break the truce!"

The wookie let out a series of grunts

"You're right, I'm afraid!" she grabbed her wrist "I'm afraid if you don't stop squeezing my neck I'll accidentally let off my rocket launcher and blow us both to Nal Hutta"

Hanharr didn't care. He raised his blade to her throat.

"Stop right there!" a voice ordered

Mira looked round the wookie head to see her bounty holding a hydro spanner on the back of Hannhars neck

_The savoir…._

"Put her down or I'll shoot Wookie-"

"No!" a voice ordered Female this time.

Now the exile was here. Mira would have ordered Atton to run had Hannhars not tightened his grip and she wasn't so sort of breathe.

"I like a good slaughter" she giggled "Worry not Wookie, its not loaded"

Hanharr gave an almighty roar and threw Mira onto the ground, before knocking Atton down as well. As he bent down to deliver the deathblow yet another voice sounded along with the buzz of a saber.

"Leave" a woman ordered the wookie, her yellow twin bladed lightsaber opening as she stood in her robes "Leave now or taste the wrath of Revens companion, master of the battle meditation"


	5. The Jedi and the Lifedebt

**Rand, Atton Rand**

**Chapter 5- A Jedi and a life debt**

Atton blinked, secretly hoping that when he opened his eyes he would be safe in his prison cell on Peragus again. He hoped this dream was prophetic. That he would wake and meet her when she was s sweet and charming.

_Meet her in time to kill her_

Atton swallowed and opened his eyes. He was still there.

"Don't I know you?" Rehla asked the new comer

"Perhaps" she said cautiously "I gather from that thing at your belt, you too are a Jedi?"

Rehla grabbed for her green blade "I'm NOT a Jedi"

"If you aren't, you're a sith" the woman observed

"That's far better than a pompous NOBLE warrior" Rehla snickered

Atton suddenly remembered the Wookie. He turned, and apparently Hanharr had forgotten about him and Mira as well. He was fixated on the Jedi. Mira was lost in thought, yet alert.

_Probably adding up their bounties_

Atton knew he wasn't hero material, but SOMEONE had to do something. He leant over and began crawling away from the dock.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bastila had never been in worse of a situation. On one hand she felt it right to protect the woman from the wookie, on the other she had a duty to keep Atton safe from the exile.

_I'm not so sure I can keep myself safe from her, though_

Bastila bit her lip. She had seen Atton leave, but she doubted he was coming back. Her mission was to get him to the Sojurn, that was true, but the first step was keeping him alive. The exile hadn't realised he left.

"So" Rehla purred "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this, Bastila?"

"What?" she tensed

"I remember you, Jedi. You traveled with Reven, correct? Famous for your Battle meditation abilities?"

Bastila brushed some hair from her eyes, trying to seem calm, collected "You are right, and your name is?"

"What does it matter?" she asked

Bastila smiled. The exile liked to gloat, waste time with words

"What's in a name, exile?" Bastila asked

Rehla moved away from the railings "Letters"

"And identity" Bastila insisted, following suit. She raised her Sabre, holding at the width of the walkway "My identity is Bastila, yours?"

"Rehla" she told her

Bastila smiled "I do remember you"

Right then she remembered the others and turned to see the wookie watching, mouth wide open. The woman had disappeared. Bastila felt a huge wave of relief. They were safe, now was the time to fight.

Bastila stepped forwards slowly, one foot after the other, watching Rehla all the time "So" she challenged "What is your expertise? A single bladed or double?"

The exile raised her Lightsaber "Whatever I have"

They were now only a meter apart. One of them was going to have to strike. Bastila collected her thoughts, gathering her force energy "But whatever you have is useless" she pointed out "If you cannot use it properly"

Rehla smiled "You speak the truth; I prefer the single blade, as it can be held quite expertly aside the throat"

Before Bastila could figure out what she meant, she felt a pair of hands grab her around the shoulders, a blade held to her neck

_The Wookie_

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mira was afraid. Afraid that if she did nothing the woman would die. Afraid if she helped she would die.

_SHE SAVED ME, THOUGH!_

The logic didn't matter. Mira was scared. Never the less, she could help her from here, right?

Warming to the idea, she took a scope from her jacket and attached t to her Blaster rifle. She crawled onto her stomach, and watched through. From her position on top of the ship the silver Zephyr she had a perfect shot at either the exile or Hanharr.

_Revenge_

She aimed slowly, carefully, drawing the sight above the woman's shoulder. She fingered the trigger before settling the view on the beasts head. She said a prayer and squeezed the trigger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Atton sprinted back on to the walkway with 6 armed exchange thugs and was shocked to see the Wookie hit the ground for apparently no reason. Mira joined him by the walkway and handed him his two blaster pistols. He smiled his thanks.

"GIVE IT UP REHLA" he called "LET HER GO"

Rehla spat on the ground "What are you going to do, kill me?"

Atton shook his head "I couldn't, that's why I brought these guys along" he added "Just told em you were a Jedi, and it was clinched deal!"

Behind her, Bastila stood and grabbed her Sabre without using it. Atton understood, she didn't want the exchange after her as well.

"Fine" Rehla answered bitterly, and motioned for Bastila to leave

Mira grabbed a nearby Air speeder and started the engine "Trade secret" she winked, when Atton asked her how she had managed. Bastila climbed on

"Now what?" Mira asked

"You're coming with me to the Sojurn" Bastila answered

No one argued

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After chopping the thugs into confetti, Rehla sighed as Kreia approached with Bao-Dur.

"You spared him" she hissed

"Yes"

"He is your one threat" she spat "And he walked away! You knew they were no match for you!"

"I will kill him" Rehla vowed "But not yet"

Kreia shook her head and bent over the Wookie "This beast" she considered "May be of some use yet"

Bao-Dur tapped Rehla shoulder "Can I have a word?"

He led her away from Kreia, who was whispering to the fallen Wookie.

"I'm glad you spared him" he told her "It means you're not totally lost yet"

Rehla sighed "I don't need your advice or psychology!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Kreia was amazed such a lowly beast was so highly respected. Trapped in shackles, yet the most powerful bounty hunter on the moon.

_Awaken, beast. Hanharr of Kashyyk, welder of the Ryk blades._


	6. Time and Time again

**Rand, Atton Rand**

I'll take this opportunity to thank dedicated reviewers- Look for references to you in the next chapters-

Disclaimer- Mira actually created all other characters. It's true

**Chapter 6- Time and time again**

Atton was scared to speak. Alongside a squad of armed republic soldiers, Bastila led him to meet with Admiral Onassi of the republic fleet.

_Times like this I regret stealing and deserting…not much though_

They reached the end of the corridor and Bastila punched in a series of numbers in a computer panel so fast Atton couldn't have caught them if he had a recorder. As though reading his mind, Bastila smiled.

"The admiral doesn't usually use this room" she told him

Atton understood. It was for his own benefit.

The entire Squad saluted and stood outside as Atton and Bastila walked in, the door slamming down shut at their backs. The admiral looked up from the table as they entered. That was it, a table with computer systems at each chair.

The admiral scrambled to his feet and took Attons hand, shaking it vigorously "Well met. Atton, is it?"

Atton grinned "I think…so"

_Another comment likes that and I'll lose my membership in the witty rejoinders society_

The Admiral motioned for him to take a seat, doing so himself. Meanwhile, Bastila stood by the door, as though afraid that 9 Blaster rifle armed guards with an assortment of frag, poison, and plasma grenades and radios to call for support may not be enough.

"I assume you've been wondering why you're here?" The admiral addressed him

"No actually" Atton answered honestly "I figured she was saving my life so she could take me wherever she damn well pleased" he motioned to the dark haired Jedi Knight

Admiral Onassi smiled "Before we continue, tell no one of her profession. We have convinced the crew she is my lover, and I will have them believe nothing else"

"I can understand that" he told the admiral "Can she by my lover on weekends?"

_HAH! BACK IN THE GAME!_

That comment drew a disapproving frown from Bastila, but the admiral laughed "If you can convince her to betray her vows"

"Shouldn't be too hard Admiral"

"Please, Call me Carth" Carth told Atton "The reason you are here is…well… this woman who attempted to kill you, is as you know an exile of the Jedi Order. She's attempting to kill-"

"-every remaining Jedi to take revenge" he finished for Carth "And-?"

"Without the survival of Jedi, the sith will take over" he added darkly "Should she not do so herself"

"What you want me to do about it?" Atton asked, annoyed "Is this a guilt trip for saving both our skins on Peragus?"

"No" Carth said quickly "You can feel the force"

"What?"

"You can feel the force" Carth told him "What's more, save the remaining Jedi knights; you are one of the last in the Galaxy whom we can find"

"What's so special about-?"

"Nothing" Bastila assured him "Your potential is in no way different from mine, yet only the Jedi can hope to stop the exile now, to save the remaining masters"

"THE Jedi?" Atton asked incredulously

"Counting yourself, should you agree to training" she bit her lip "Three"

"Three?"

"Yes"

Atton buried his face in his hands "So me, you, and-?"

"Jedi master Zez-Kai Ell whom we met aboard, though how he tracked us I know not"

"So the deal is, basically, you'll teach me to use the force and a lightsaber if I go on a life threatening mission to kill a rouge Jedi, an old lady I don't like, and save as couple of masters?" he added "Plus I'll never be told not to hit on Bastila?"

"Don't hit on Bastila" Came the woman's voice

"Still good, when do I get started?" he asked Admiral Carth Onassi


	7. Padawan Rand

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Well, I've reached the seventh chapter. I've been neglecting other fancies. Due to all the reviews begging for more (yes, crazymisssarah and Shadow run) I haven't slept in 16 days. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!

P.s- keep the reviews coming people

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be better

**Chapter 7- Padawan Rand**

Atton sat at the end of his bed, watching his wall as though he found it fascinating. In actual fact he was watching through the wall, and through Mira's few clothes.

_God bless the force!_

The Door was buzzed. Sighing, he stood and turned away from his new hobby. He pressed a button on the intercom "Who is it?"

"Carth"

Atton buzzed him in and sat back down as the Admiral entered

"Atton" Carth greeted "How are you?"

"Perfectly entertained" he replied absent-mindedly, before he remembered the admiral could only see the wall "I mean, bored, and really bored"

Carth smiled "I can't stay. I'm actually here so you know that Bastila wants to start your training today. You'll need-"he handed Atton a Lightsaber hilt "This"

Atton stared open mouthed at the gift. A Jedi Tool, and a sith weapon.

_Where did I hear that?_

It didn't matter. He, Atton Rand, was now a Lightsaber wielder.

Bastila had never trained a student before. Had never wanted to, either. But she had no choice this time. Master Zez-Kai-Ell refused, as he believed it unnesercery. Too risky, he said.

In reality though, she was happy with the opportunity. She wanted to know how Attons mind worked, why it worked the way it did. She had met few lawless pawns of the LIGHT side in her time.

Eventually the door opened, and Bastila stood from her bench and moved to the centre of the room. She took a bow. Atton did likewise, but she couldn't tell weather or not it was intended mockingly.

"Welcome" she said "To your first training session"

"Thanks" Atton answered awkwardly "May I ask-?""

"Go on"

"Why are we going straight to sabres?"

She considered "Normally a Jedi lives years of force training before touching a Sabre, this is true. But you have already shown to be quite adept at using the force, and we do not have much time, let alone years, on our side"

"Adept?" Atton echoed proudly

"Yes, you ARE looking through my robe at this moment, are you not?" she asked, unembarrassed

"Well, no, but-I mean the point is!-"

"Mr Rand!" she scolded him "I am unable to teach a student who cannot tear his eyes from me, are we clear?"

Atton laughed "We duelling or not" he added "How do I open this thing?"

"Will it open" she told him

"That's what I 'm asking you!"

"No! Think its open!"

"But it's not!"

Bastila sighed. It was going to be a long day


	8. Demons

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Chapter 8. I'll try not to spend too long with the training; I know you all want the exile back

Just to say…well I actually have nothing else. ENJOY!

**Chapter 8- Demons**

"Alright, ready?" asked the dark haired Jedi

"Whenever you're ready, Atton"

The rouge leapt forwards with a wild swing, but it was such a wide miss he may as well not have brought out the blade from the hilt. He quickly regained his balance and thrust the green blade forwards, narrowly missing his mentors arm.

That's when she struck back. Bastila twirled around Attons side and aimed a blow at his side. He only just got his blade in to defence in time. Bastila stood back and put away her sabre.

"Enough for today" she told him "You've improved"

"Not enough, apparently" he sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He didn't get it. Not even a minutes duelling and he could have filled a pool. Well a paddling pool anyway, Atton didn't like to exaggerate.

"Nevertheless, I believe you'll be ready when we land"

Atton put his sabre into his belt and frowned "We could train for another year, I wouldn't feel ready"

Tomorrow they would land on Dantooine. THE Sojurn had received a distress call from the administration centre in Koonda, the only town left. Apparently a large regiment of mercenaries were attacking Koonda. The planet was a war zone.

_And Guess whose scraping in some pocket change down there?_

Reports were of a Jedi hunting woman on the surface, who HAPPENED to have a light sabre. Were it not for Jedi Master Vrooks battle meditation, the mercs would have won long ago. But he could only keep it up so long.

Atton sighed "You coming with me tomorrow?"

"Naturally" Bastila told him "So's Mira"

"What about Zez-Kai-Ell?"

"Not him" she said seriously "It's too dangerous, but Admiral Onassi will"

Atton was glad. He had grown to like Carth.

"Listen" Bastila told him "I have to consult him, I'll be back okay?"

"Okay" he nodded

0o0o0o0o0

Mira, the best and most beautiful bounty hunter on Nar Shadda, hated travelling. She liked the busy, noisy environment that was Nar Shadda, so interplanetary travel didn't suit her. They would, at least, be landing on Dantooine tomorrow.

Suddenly, she caught Bastila turning the corner "HEY"

Bastila looked around and smiled "Mira, how are you?"

Mira beamed "Fine" she lied "Can I talk to you?"

Bastila nodded "Come on, we'll go to my room.

5 minutes later Bastila had locked the door and was working on a Blaster rifle at the workbench "So?" she asked

Mira bit her lip "I need to ask you about Atton" she said calmly

"What about him?" she asked with a noticeable edge to her voice

"You're training him, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately"

"Why?"

Bastila sighed "Because we need Jedi, we NEED them. It's not like putting in an application; you need to be force sensitive. We're lucky we found him"

"I realise that"

"Then what's the problem?"

Mira looked down. That was the great thing about he floor. It was always there to look at "He's going after her, isn't he?"

"Yes" Bastila smiled "I'm Sorry Mira, but I really have to go. Can we talk later?"

"Of course"

On the way out Bastila handed the rifle to Mira

0o0o0o0o0

"Come in"

Bastila entered the captain's quarters, a worried expression on her face. Carth wanted to laugh every time he saw that expression. Bastila had a tendency to exaggerate.

"Hey"

She saluted "Admiral"

_I've told her to cal me Carth, like, a hundred times?_

"And I've told you no, like, a hundred times" Bastila said sternly

Carth laughed "Some people might find you sneaking into someone's mind uninvited rude"

"Well" she considered "I consider it nessercery"

"Ouch" he sat down "You really mistrust people that much?"

She paused "Only as much as Reven did"

Carth didn't reply. Inside he was burning up.

"Admiral?"

"I thought we…Agreed" Carth said quietly

"Admiral-"

"I don't want to talk about her" Carth said firmly

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE" Bastila insisted "This may well turn into the deciding battle between Jedi and Sith on Dantooine! You know that!"

He almost choked "The Sith are there?"

"I didn't phrase that right" the Jedi admitted "The battle between the light side and the Dark"

Carth waved away that comment "And how will talking about her help at all?"

Bastila shook her head and walked to the door "Sooner or later, Carth, a man's got to face his demons"

Carth hung his head "What about you? What do you have to face?"

"I faced the Dark Side, and I won. I would not be here, however, if not for Reven. I consider it an injustice...a dishonour to leave her memory to rot"

Carth turned back to the controls

"Atton will probably take his demons on tomorrow" she added referring to the exile "Mira faced that Wookie, yet she's still alive. What of you, Admiral?"

Carth remained silent

Bastila sighed and opened the door

"Bastila" he called

"Yes?" she replied curtly

_Maybe you're right_

Instead he said "Tomorrow we'll land at 12:47 Pm" he told her "Have the men assembled. We needn't set up a base. Either we win and move right on after getting Vrook-"

"Or we die, and won't need a forward base" she finished for him. She left the room

Carth smiled and opened his Log

_Reven? Where are you?_


	9. Koonda

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Hey guys. I'd like to thank you all again. It's like my trademark, huh?

Okay. Not many chapters left now. Maybe I'll write a KOTOR 3 after this, huh?

Enjoy

**Chapter 9- Koonda**

Private Treborn Mills had served in the republic army for only a year. This was to be his first battle. He made a mental checklist of his equipment.

_Blaster rifle- Check. Concussion grenades- Check. Vibrosword-_

Private Mills hesitated, and reached down to unsheathe it. He hated blood. These melee weapons were too messy to work with. Besides he was an excellent shot. He wouldn't need it.

He placed it back into its cover and pulled the cover from his uniform, slipping it back onto his desk. He was nervous.

Just as he was leaving the room he chanced a look back at the blade.

_I won't need it_

He had to wonder though, who was he trying to convince?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mira gave a slight smile. She hadn't expected this. She had assumed they would land and the war would start, that's that.

_Got to love the republic_

She, Mira, was leading a regiment of troops. There would be two in the strike force, in other words she was controlling half of the army. The admiral was leading the other, Atton by his side. She had Bastila.

Standing in front of the sea of faces though, she actually wasn't the least bit nervous. She had grown up on Nar Shadda, she had deserved her reputation. All she had to remember when she left the ship was that this was just another bunch of bounties to bring in. Another group of Mercs with the 1Q of a Rancor on heat.

"Men!" Bastila began "We received a distress call fro-"

"Excuse me!" Mira shrieked, her face matching her hair "I was under the impression this was my briefing, Soldier!"

Bastila looked taken aback, but sat down

"SOLDIERS!" Mira called "Koonda is under attack by a group of savage mercenaries. Mercenary's intent on taking over on Dantooine! This is a violation of planetary freedom acts dating back before the Mandalorian wars!"

_You're making this up as you go along_

Mira looked up. Bastila hadn't opened her mouth

_Didn't I mention I could do this?_

Mira laughed. There was no denying the two were friends. Her troops looked a little worried about her sanity.

"JUST GO OUT THERE, TODAY!" she told them "AND GIVE 'EM HELL"

If she had expected applause, she would have been disappointed. Nevertheless, she hoped she had helped. Bastila shook her head

"I apologise" she told the crowd "She's new at this"

The crowd laughed and Mira blushed

"This battle is more important than you know" she told the crowd "For the Jedi Enclave is on Dantooine"

There were confused whispers

"It is but a shadow of what it was. But that Shadow will reach out. Will grow. Walk and Run" she hesitated "The real war is fought between Jedi on both sides! We have two!"

_INSANE!_

Mira was amazed Bastila had told them

"Any of you!" she continued "Thinking of defecting, going for my or master Rand bounty, will be slain in the attempt. Do not think of fighting a Jedi you should meet on the surface. Call for one of us"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Atton was having the time of his life, though he hated to admit it. In the few battles he had taken part in back in the war, he had been scared to death. But now, cutting through Mercenaries like Confetti, the adrenaline was always there.

_Is this the 'Dark Side?_

If it was, Atton didn't care. He liked to believe he was the rarest of Jedi. A crusader for the light side who wasn't afraid of wielding the dark.

Crossing the empty courtyard with Carth, he stood and waited at the door to the Administration building as troops lay waiting for orders. The Mercs had taken the place just before they had arrived. Mira's force was on their way to the original camp to clear them out.

Carth threw a flash bang grenade in and the troops rush in, Rifles at the ready. A fierce fire fight began. Apparently even Carth had underestimated the sheer size of the army.

As Atton drew his own Sabre, all fire was directed at him. He managed to deflect it well enough though.

_What's that?_

He felt a disturbance in the force, tremors from the next room along. He threw his arms up and realised a shock wave that probably tripped up most of the republics troops as well, before taking off for the door to his right. Once in he locked it and turned to face her.

_You!_

_Yes, me. You have grown stronger, Atton, though I never pictured you a Jedi_

Standing in the room with his was Kriea. Master of Rehla.

She withdrew her Purple blade from her long Robe and walked slowly towards him.

"Odd" she spoke now "You are different. Not just power. Personality. It's no wonder I couldn't feel you landing on this rock with the republic"

"Yeah, that's a second date kind of thing"

Kriea ignored him and leapt forwards in a manner you might not expect from one that old. She took a narrow Vertical swing at him, which he easily dodged, before launching at attack of his own. That didn't go well, and as he withdrew to make another attempt, he felt a singing pain in his hand.

Atton looked down where he had been hit. He was missing part of a finger, which he only spotted because of the force. There was too much blood to see otherwise.

Suddenly he didn't feel like fighting. He was dizzy.

Atton Rand, last hope of the galaxy, fell flat on his face and blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jedi Master Zez-Kai-Ell smiled as he walked into the room confidently. His double bladed light sabre ready to cut. The robed witch looks up from her unconscious opponent.

"You"

"Me" Zez-kai-Ell assured her

"You should have stayed dead"

"So Kriea, can you honestly claim to be the master now? You've lost everything. You're being bossed around by your apprentice"

"What about you, Jedi? Saved by a bounty hunter and a fool"

Zez-Kai-Ell laughed and held his arm to his face "I'm more powerful now, Kriea" Her light sabre started shaking

Though she fought to control it, she was too late. It exploded. The room collapsed in on itself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Only an hour later Carth had removed the charred body of the old woman from the locked room. Atton was injured, but would live. Zez-Kai-Ell was lifeless. As though he had died in sleep. Carth hung his head

"Admiral?"

Carth turned to greet Bastila "Yes?"

"We lost no soldiers, but it appears the exile was gone. I myself engaged one of her lackeys at the camp. A woman calling herself Visas. I almost lost my life"

Carth head hurt "Why are you telling me this?"

She hesitated "Vrooks dead"

Carth sighed "I expected as much"

"Now what?"

Carth considered "Theres only Kavar left"

"Admiral, she may b half way there by now. The Sojourn won't make it in time. Let me, Mira and Atton take the pods"

"You, err, you know about the situation on Onderon?"

She sighed "Yes, I fear she has sided with General Vaklu"

"Then I'll HAVE to send in our forces"

"No" Bastila smiled "We've got a reserve"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

REVIEWS

Crazy Miss Sarah  
2005-04-30  
ch 8, signed

On chap 7 comments Sorry if my reviewing is causing you lack of sleep! Ah! Sleep some more if ya need it, I can wait for more. Not that I don't mind... ;)

Con the past two chapters I like it. So its sort of like Bastila has replaced the Exile and she's carrying around... Carth, Atton and Mira? -just so I can get this straight- Anyways, loving the story as usual, mucho bumps, and post more (after some sleep) as soon as you can. But don't kill yourself for us! XD

Fox Lupine

Bastila's replaced the exile? You understand this stuff better than me

Paul Cousins  
2005-04-29  
ch 7, signed

You take the term "mentally undressing someone" to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL... I salute you. :D

This is a great fanfic. Good mix of KotOR I and II characters. Please continue it.

Atton and Bastila playoff of each other so beautifully.

Also, if you need inspiration material for your fanfic, I suggest you use a search engine and check out "The Sith Lords Restoration Project". There is some really tragic stuff that could happen Atton that was left out of the KotOR II game.

Finally, in the sentence in chapter 6 of your fanfic:"Can she by my lover on weekends?"

You need to change the 'by' to 'be'

See you.

Fox Lupine

First, I agree. I've always secretly longed for that particular force power :P

Thanks for teaching me the way of the grammatically correct. bows

Shadows Run  
2005-04-28  
ch 8, signed

O, poor Carth and Atton. Sniff. Good luck Bastila. And yes, teh Exile and Atton fighting will be entertaining... I hope Attone doesn't get maimed or anything, at least, yet. Hehe. Good job.

Fox Lupine

Maimed? Good idea!


	10. Dur, BaoDur

**Rand, Atton Rand**

I wanted to do a stand alone on this topic, but anyhow. Here's my interpretation of the war on Onderon

**Chapter 10- Dur, Bao-Dur**

The irrodonian techie smiled and stepped from the Ebon Hawk with Rehla and the wookie. He had to admit he trusted her more than he ever had. He was beginning to remember what he had felt during the war. The loyalty to the general, the adrenaline rush as each Mandalorian was cut down.

And now? Now the once proud Zabrak had allied himself with a dark Jedi exile, a psychotic wookie, and treacherous general of Onderon

_It's the way of things_

"You're late" General Vaklu commented

Rehla shot him a sweet smile "You remember who's in charge here, yes?"

Vaklu laughed eerily "I am, Jedi. You're a grunt, got it?"

Taken aback, Rehla nodded "Just remember, the Jedi's mine"

The Wookie let out a series of grunts

"What's he saying?" Bao-Dur asked

"He says Kriea dead" she said nonchalantly

"So"

"He's no longer indebted to me" she said, bored "Would you sort that out, Bao?"

"Happy to oblige"

Bao-Dur pressed the muzzle of his Mandalorian blaster to the back of Hanharrs head, and before the beast could react, pulled the trigger. He let out a roar and turned to engage him. It was too late. By the time he had turned another 6 blasts had been fired

The wookie collapsed

_Still got it_

"Take the men" Rehla commanded him "And put snipers around the city. I don't doubt Mandalore. He'll be here. I want the soldiers ready for him"

She picked up Hanharr, carrying him over her shoulder, and followed the general to the star ports exit

"GENERAL" he called "What are you doing with him?"

"I'll raise him when it is nessercery" she said, sadistically

Bao-Dur bowed "It's been an honour to serve with you again"

Rehla didn't reply

0o0o0o000o00o0

Only an hour later Bao-Dur had set up a ton of Vaklus men over the city. Snipers on every rooftop, Patrols on every street. The star port was locked down. Bao-Dur's bloodlust had risen. He himself was watching the star port with 15 sentries by his side, eager to take the helmet that made Mandalore what he was

"Anything?" he asked the sergeant for the sixth time in as many minutes

"No…..wait…Theres a ship coming in fast…no…." he bit his lip "no"

"What?"

"Theres a ton of them!"

Bao-Dur checked the radar. Sure enough there were a large number of blips rushing right towards them. Bao-Dur took out his Mandalorian Blaster

"Get ready" he told his men

"Sir" the techie croaked "The other side-"

Bao-Dur snapped up the radar. They were approaching from all directions

_NO! THIS IS THE ONLY SAFE PLACE TO LAND!_

Apparently they didn't care

"You. You. You. You. You. You and you" he counted seven troops "Get back into the city, that's where they're landing. I underestimated them. The cities a war zone. We have no defence point"

"You, You, You, get to the palace. Tell Vaklu and the general what's happened"

_5 left_

Bao-Dur heard an almighty roar behind him. Turned out at least one ship was using the star port. He crouched down behind the crates with his other troops

"Shall we fire, sir?"

"On my signal" he added "You three guard the exit. If the forces inside fail we'll be flanked"

The shuttle door opened

_NOW_

"NOW"

The two men opened fire along with the Zabrak, emptying blast after blast at the shuttle doors

"DAMN"

Bao-Dur ducked down with the troop on his left "What's up?"

"I have NEVER run out of ammo before today, what are the chances-"

Bao-Dur hastily took a clip from his pack and gave it to him, standing up and shooting a couple of shots himself

Just then a shot hit one of his troops square between the eyes. He went down with a thud and Bao-Dur ducked down himself. H heard a series of footsteps behind him

_NO WAY! How many of these bastards can those shuttles hold?_

He chanced a quick look and threw a frag grenade, counting 3 troops. He watched as two fumbled their rifles, not seeing the grenade

_One left_

Sure enough, they went boomy

That's when Bao-Dur realised

"Hey, fall back into the city" he told the troops

With a hurried glance at the final Mandalorian, they were gone

"Been a while" Bao-Dur called "How are you, murderer?"

Mandalore laughed "Look who's talking"

"What are you-?"

_He's right_

Bao-Dur hopped the crate and holstered his pistol. Mandalore threw down his rifle, following suit

"You used to be a good guy" Mandalore admitted "You should have stuck with Atton"

"Atton's dead" he said, waving that comment aside "Wouldn't he be here by now?"

"No, he wouldn't. He had a long way to travel from Dantooine" The Mandalorian sighed "But he'll be here before long"

"So, what do we do now?"

"You've changed, Bao-Dur. You're starting to accept honour in battle. If you weren't so attached to the dark side you'd make a formidable Mandalorian"

He added "We don't have to do anything"

"I'll remember that. What do we do now?" he repeated

Mandalore grudgingly handed the Zabrak a pistol "Let's let fate decide"

"What?"

"10 paces" Mandalore explained "One shot each. These guns carry explosive charges"

Bao-Dur didn't answer, but simply accepted the pistol, turned his back to Mandalore. They started walking.

"One" he counted

_Why am I dong this?_

"Two"

_He's giving me a chance to walk away, isn't he?_

"Three"

_But I can beat him!_

"Four"

_I need to think_

"Five

_Why should he die?_

"Six"

_Just holster the gun and leave_

"Seven"

_Too late now_

"Eight"

_Just one shot_

"Nine"

_Just one life_

"Ten"

He whirled around…and dropped the blaster. Before he could retrieve it though, he heard a cry of pain. He looked up to see Mandalore slumped on the floor. There was a guard with a blaster raised at the door. He grabbed the pistol and pointed it at him

"Hey! I just saved your life!" the guard exclaimed

"But you ended his"

That little finger movement was all it took. The guard's body parts were separated

He rushed to Mandalores side

_Please be okay_

"Not bad" the Mandalorian choked "Told you you'd make a good Mandalorian"

Bao-Dur smiled "But you're dying"

"Not only that" Mandalore said, ignoring him "You'd make a good…a good Mandalore"

"What?"

"Take my armour, my helmet"

"What?"

"Just do it, Damnit!"

A moment later Bao-Dur stood clothed in Mandalores armour, his face hidden behind the helmet of the Mandalorian leader

"Looking good" he joked "Listen..." he bit his lip "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything" Bao-Dur said, trembling

"Tell Atton…..Canderous Ordo. Tell him that, won't you, it's my real name"

Bao-Dur wanted to cry. He sat beside the great man a long time. This man had so many stories left in him.

Eventually he passed away

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_That's it!_

As Bao-Dur put the helmet back on, he gave a cheerful smile. He had used the explosive Canderous hadn't used to persevere the legend. It was just a charred body now.

_There they are_

Bao-Dur…Canderous...watched as Atton and two young women stepped from the recently docked shuttle, and ran to meet them

"About time you arrived" he said happily, in Mandalores voice, using a voice changer and recording of the REAL Canderous "Ready?"

"I am" Atton said nervously "You"

"More than ever" he replied happily

"By the way" he told them, as they walked towards the city "Don't call me Mandalore anymore, from now on, I'm Canderous. Canderous Ordo"

"I'm Canderous" he repeated to himself, taking one last look at the charred remains of the original

00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o

Crazy Miss Sarah  
2005-05-03  
ch 9, signed

Bumples! Great chappie. Heh on understanding this better than you, but eh, I have no idea lol. My brain has gone on vacation. Anyways, I'm starting to really hate the exile. At least Kriea is... dead? - is she really now? -is unsure- anyways... bumps! Post soon!

Fox Lupine

Kriea dead. Yes. You are understanding better than me! I don't hate the exile, though, I pity her. Still, lets wait and see, ey?


	11. Best of the Bounty Hunters

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Sorry for the short chapter, I want to make the last one….I don't want to disappoint, so I'm setting it up.

Still not sure how it's going to end, been making it up as I've gone along: P

**Chapter 11- Best of the bounty hunters**

Mira was set for war. Her swords were sheathed, her pistols holstered, her launcher full. Beside her stood Attons flame, Bastila in a Jedi robe, wielding a double bladed yellow lightsaber. Atton and some Mandalorian…did he say his name was Canderous...took the lead.

They moved through the city, carefully moving from wall to wall, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. For that reason Atton had his own sabre sheathed. Bastila only had hers battle ready to defend the rear

As they passed the sentry towers, Mira realised something

_I'm useless_

She watched as their fearless leader shot yet another troop.

_He's doing this properly_

Canderous followed suit, the two of them blasting down soldier after soldier

_I'm doing nothing. What am I fighting for?_

Turning swiftly, she saw her beautiful counterpart take care of a troop they had missed

_I shouldn't…._

Just then, the group heard a loud roar. Mira stopped in her tracks and turned to face the new threat, just leaving the towers.

_Hanharr_

Bastila voiced everyone's confusion "We killed you"

Hanharr replied with a series of grunts. Atton reached for his Sabre, the Mandalorian raising his pistols.

"NO" Mira shouted "Let me"

"Mira" Bastila scolded "We have light sabres. We'll make very short work of-"

"No" Mira insisted, as the wookie unsheathed his Ryk blades "We killed him once already and somehow he's flown halfway across the galaxy, just for me. Isn't that worth some credit?"

Atton frowned "You sure?"

"Yes" Mira insisted "Go"

Obediently, their fearless leader turned and followed Canderous from the scene. Bastila hesitated "You will be okay?"

Mira nodded

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maybe five minutes later, Mira lay on the ground, bleeding. The pain was unbearable.

_I should had taken the help_

The Wookie lay by Mira, unwilling to leave her side. Unwilling to risk her living. The ground was stained with her blood, where as the wookie had lost nothing. Not even his pride this time

"Hanharr" she whispered

Hanharr rose his head quizzically

Mira struggled to raise her left hand. She dragged it over her shoulders, breasts, mouth, and eventually onto her right arm. She held it over her wrist rocket launcher

"Goodbye"

She pressed the trigger

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

natures candy  
2005-05-14  
ch 10, signed

Wow. This is a good fic. Are you in need of a beta tester? I'll be more than happy to oblidge! . I can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon.

F . Lupine

Whats a Beta tester:P

Danni Rand  
2005-05-09  
ch 10, signed

:D It was really good! I really liked it!;D

F . Lupine

TA!

Crazy Miss Sarah  
2005-05-08  
ch 10, signed

Eh, well, of course I pity her fall to the darkside, but blah. Great new chapter, loving it as usual. Post more soon! So Bao-Dur is the new Mandalore?

F . Lupine

I don't pity her for that. I pity her for losing. Twice

BTW, yes, Bao-Dur is the new Mandalore. Whats more, no one knows it's not the original Canderous. The idea is that he has such a respect for the Mandalorian, he's going to help his legend live on


	12. Wish upon a star

**Rand, Atton Rand**

We're approaching the end of our star wars saga. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, and point out that as I type this I have no idea what's happening this chapter: P Only a couple of chapters left….

Any LOTR fans plz read and review 'lord of the kings'

**Chapter 12- Wish upon a Star**

Carth was worried, incredibly worried. He knew Mira was dead, having put life monitoring chips in each of them before they left. As he flicked between Atton and Bastila's camera, he realised something

_I'm going to lose her_

Carth stood and paced around his quarters aboard the Sojurn. There was something he was missing, he knew. Mira died at the hands of the wookie. What was to stop Bastila and Atton dying? Mira had been skilled, and Carth wanted to make her an actual general of the republic.

They were close to Onderon

_Too little too late_

Carth strode to his window. That was the funny thing about space - You could be travelling at 500,000,000 light years an hour and not realise, it all looked the same.

Just then an alarm sounded. Carth punched in the 6 digit code and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bastila dispatched yet another troop, this time with a mere flick of her wrist, which sent green young troop flying into a nearby wall

Then Atton felt it, a strange, aching sensation, in his head. Bastila jerked her head up

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah" Atton complained, rubbing his forehead

"A disturbance in the force…something is wrong" she bit her lip "I must go, Atton"

Panic flooded Atton "What?"

"I think the Sojurns in trouble" she told him "I felt…."

"How did you get anything that specific?" he asked, amazed

Bastila took out her sabre "We can discuss this another time. Good luck" she took off at a run towards the star port, where she had left her own star fighter.

"Wait!"

Bastila stopped "What?"

Atton gazed around the stone street helplessly "Be careful…."

Bastila didn't reply

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Sojurn was under attack.

Carth couldn't explain it; General Vaklu's men were all over the ship. None knew how they had gotten in. There was one problem.

_They're armed_

They weren't set to land on Onderon to assist the mandalorians and Atton for another couple hours. As a result, only the most nervous of Carths men were armed. A fair number were being held prisoner, ambushed in the canteen, in hallways, completely defenceless.

Carth fired another shot around the metallic corner, hitting the shoulder of another traitor. It didn't concern him though, the enemy simply ducked behind cover again.

Carth saw his chance and pulled the pin on a flash bang. He threw it across the corridor, and the moment it went off he sprinted down to the crouched troop, knocking him out whilst blinded with a swift kick to the head.

Carth disarmed him, just to make sure. He took hold of his radio "All republic soldiers, come in, Over"

"Admiral Onassi, Is that you? Over" a voice sounded over a static filled line

"Location? Over"

"Three of us pinned down in the"----Carth couldn't hear that part over the static, and what he now identified as Blaster shots----- "ry. We're trapped, if we don't get help soo-"

"Repeat!" Carth said "Location"

"Roger, we're in the Armoury…..Admiral, how many other teams? Over"

"Just you, I think, Over"

"Just-"

The line cut, right after a long series of shouts and blaster shots

Carth took off towards the armoury

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Private Elu Yona of the Onderon military didn't regret siding with general Vaklu. Nor did he regret volunteering for the assault on the Sojurn. He did, however, regret he had not joined the group who spoke against the appointed leaders.

He saluted as he heard the metallic footsteps of the assassin droid on the floor. And the creak of the utility droids wheels.

"Query: Have we taken the Armoury yet?"

A troop to Elu's right spoke up "its close quarters in there, a lot of defences. There are only a few men, but this place is so strategically built that-"

"Protest: I care not, we must take the armoury"

"Sir" Elu protested "we go in, we die, there must be an easier way-"

"Explanation: I was ordered to take this ship no matter the cost of the meat bags lives"

"But-"

HK drew his Blaster rifle and emptied enough shots to burn the wall behind Elu

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A split second later Carth Onassi dashed around the corner, blasters drawn. He held them outstretched at shoulder height.

Carth was outnumbered. Two troops stood by the armoury corridor, and another three by the far wall, what's more, we recognised the metal leaders of the assault

"Query: Aaaaa, the meat bag known as 'Carth'. You have certainly gone up in the world"

Carth looked daggers at the droid "HK, I thought we'd never have to put up with you again"

T3 beeped

"Musing: Of course, if I remember correctly, it was my former master and yourself that disconnected me?"

Carth grinned "That's right, and I'm going to do it again"

"Mocking statement: I very much doubt that" the assassin droid replied

Carth switched the pistols around, trying to intimidate the other troops, but you couldn't bluff people of out an 8-1 advantage. He scanned the corridor, looking for some way to beat them

T3 started making noise again

"Annoyed Reminder: We are under orders from mistress Rehla"

T3 beeped

"Explanation: Because we served Carth LONG ago, you waste of metal"

Hk raised his blaster and shot three bolts. One hit Carth, but two when straight past him. Carth winced in pain, before raising his head

"You're aim needs recalibrating" Carth mocked

That was a mistake. Hk began emptying energy cell after cell into the admiral. He began to black out

_Its over_

Amidst the pain, though, Carths sight returned as the shots stopped

_What the hell?_

Carth opened one eye testily to see HK suffering from a lot of electrical from T3

Carth fell to the ground

_Help me_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carth awoke some time later, in a familiar pair of arms

"Shush" the woman scolded, stroking his forehead with her soft hands "Rest now"

"Rev…Reven?"

There was a pause "It's me, Bastila"

Carth sat up, and rubbed his face "What are you doing here?"

"You were in trouble" Bastila told him "I came to help"

She stood and watched Carth carefully, as though concerned about his sanity

"Reven….I felt her" he said softly

"Rest" she repeated

Suddenly he realised "YOU felt her"

Bastila was silent

"That's how you knew I was in danger!" he said, certain of it

Bastila sighed "I was unsure of it, but I believe so…she told me"

Carth laughed softly "She's alive….she's out there!"

"Carth"

"How many….I must have wished on every star in the universe! She's alive!"

Bastila was smiling "We'll find her"

"What about Atton" Carth remembered

"He's on his own now" Bastila said in a quiet voice "Its all down to him and Mandalore…."

Carth lowered his head "May the force be with them"

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crazy Miss Sarah  
2005-05-15  
ch 11, signed

Eh, well, I pity her fall to the darkside. Sucks for her. And heehee on Bao-Dur undercoverness. I find that a cool concept. Bumples! Post more soon!

F. Lupine




	13. Duel

**Rand, Atton Rand**

Okay- Lets rock

**Chapter 13- Duel**

Atton and Mandalore dashed into the throne room of Queen Talia. Mandalore with his blaster rifle raised, Atton with his green sabre drawn.

"REHLA!" he called into the room. The exile turned, apparently shocked he had made it. Even the general vaklu and Queen Talia stopped fighting

Atton saw Jedi master Kavar dead at his old friends feet

"You killed him" Atton said blankly

Apparently she wasn't ready to waste words this time. She grabbed for her sabre and the green beam emitted from her robes.

"You killed Kriea"

Atton ran forwards, paying attention only to his old flame. She did likewise, as though they had tuned out the entire room. Just running felt like an eternity.

Then they met in the middle

Rehla stabbed at Attons side, but was easily avoided by the Padawan, befre launching a wild swing of his own. She avoided that just as easily. Rehla countered with a low attack of her own, which Atton barely deflected. As he staggered from the recoil, she launched a frenzied series of swings. Atton jumped backwards, the blade singing his robes.

_Godamnit_

"You can't win!" The war veteran barked, and rose her hand, sending a stream of energy at Atton

"I can!" Atton countered with his own force teqniques. The two were silent for a long time, both palms outstreched at the opponent. Atton began to shake, but saw, with some satisfaction, she was as well.

He couldn't hold on any more- neither could she apparently. They both went flying backwards-Atton into the wall, Rehla into a piller.

Atton pulled himself from the floor, panting

"Damn you" Rehla muttered

Atton laughed "Just like old times"

"It's over Rehla" that was Mandalores voice- Atton had fogotten he was there.

Mandalore and Rehla started exchanging threrats, insults, but Atton grew distracted

_Atton, read her_

"What?" he asked numbly

_This fight must be won- use her mind against her- know what she s going to do_

Atton swallowed "Bastila"

_No- I knew her though_

Atton nodded and didn't ask any other questions

He dashed forwards and fought the way of the Jedi masters. He blocked every move Rehla made, delivering many a blow of his own

"How?" Rehla panted

"You're mind is open"

With that sudden realisation, she concentrated on closing it

_Oh poopie_

Rehla cut through Attons hand- The pain was unbearable

Atton fell to the floor- he wanted to cry. He heard footsteps behind him as he saw Rehla ready to finish the rouge

He heard the exiels startled cry

"REVEN!"

Reviews-

Danni Rand

2005-05-20  
ch 12, signed this is great... i have to agree with Crazy Miss Sarah about Bao's cool undercover-ness... :)  
update soon! Crazy Miss Sarah

Fox Lupine-

Thank you!

2005-05-20  
ch 12, signed Bump

Fox Lupine- What is Bump?


	14. Closure

**Closure**

Sorry its been so long (hehe). I've been away, and didn't think i would be missed this much. Check my other work, it all needs some serious updating.

Ok, part 14. Sorry to end in such a cliche, and I hope dannis involve ment is acceptable ;-D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was no danger in the roon, and the blonde Jedi knew this. She was Reven, and accross the room was her old friend, Rehla. She, Reven, had fallen. Rehla had fallen.

Thats all Reven was now, a name. Reven no longer knew herself. Who was Reven? A jedi? A sith? A human? A killer? She was all of them, and she was none of them

"You're dead!" her old friend insisted from across the room

"Apparently not" Reven replied mentally. She focused on Rehla, and only Rehla. All she saw or heard was Rehla. The rest of the room was shrouded in a strange mist only she could see. But Rehla would see it. Rehla was to see it too. Reven focused and heard a shriek from her opponent

"What have you done to me?" she spat

"I have shown you what I see" Reven replied in her head "I fell, as you have fallen, and it wasn't as promised..."

"Liar!"

"I do not" Reven said, from her mouth this time "I reached the true essence of the dark side! Kriea only thought she had!"

Admist the darkness, Rehla drew her saber and rushed forwards, cutting in a vertical swing. It traveled right through Reven. Rehla stepped back, amazed

"With true power cmes true suffering" she spoke again "You, Rehla are on my old path. A path that ends in this. Bittrness.Sadness"

Rehla wouldn't take it, Reven knew, and stood patiently as Rehla took several more swipes at the ex-Sith Lord

_What she chooses now is up to her_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Atton sat up in his bed and scratched his forehead, which hurt considerably.

_The hell happened?_

"You're awake" came Bastilas voice from the window

Atton looked up to see the gourgous Jedi and Carth sitting by the window. Carth looked up

"What happened- Atton?" he asked imploringly "People say Reven was there!"

"I don't..." Atton felt a sudden sting in the back of his head "I don't know..."

"Rest" Bastila pushed him back down "Reven was there Carth, I felt her"

"I felt her too" Carth confessed "I'm not even a Jedi, but what I felt, it was pain! Tell me-" he wiped a tear from his eye "-Tell me that was Rehla, please!"

Noone replied

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Jedi masters were dead. Atton had failed. He stood on the Sojurn, again, staring intpo the deep blackness of space. He knew she was here before she spoke up.

"You should be visiting Carth"

The woman stood beside him now "Where do you travel, Master Rand?"

"Nar Shadda" he told Reven "The galaxies spit bucket seems as good a place as any for me right now"

"Rehla is alive" she told him "And she will follow my path"

Atton nodded "I guessed as much"

"Do not" she told him "Follow us. You cannot. This is our punishment. Your path was redeemed long ago"

"I won't" he promised "I have a question though?"

"I may not have answers" she turned and fixed her deep eyes on the rouge "Ask though"

"Are you Jedi or Sith? And which side is the true light side?"

"Your first question is easy. I am neither. The Sith attempt to reach evil, so their intentions are corrupt. The Jedi believe they are in the right but are not. I and Rehla are neither. We are less than nothing, interfering in life only when nessercery to preserve the balance of things"

"Oooo" Atton nodded, unwilling to have the master believe he didn't understand

"Atton" she stepped away "The legacy is yours now. Save life whilst it can be saved"

"But-" she was already gone

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3 years later a baby girl was born to Atton and Bastila.

_Danni Rand_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**COMING SOON- STAR WARS, KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC 3- RAND, DANNI RAND!**


End file.
